1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel compounds useful as speed increasers in dye developer diffusion transfer photographic processes and to color diffusion transfer processes, products and compositions employing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,606 issued May 9, 1961, to Howard G. Rogers discloses photographic processes employing dye developers to form diffusion transfer color images. U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,163 issued Oct. 3, 1967 to Edwin H. Land and Howard G. Rogers discloses the use of such dye developers in integral multilayer negatives to give multicolor transfer images.
The present invention is concerned with dye developer diffusion transfer processes conducted in the presence of N-oxides of certain N-heterocyclylalkyl sulfones and with a novel class of such compounds useful therein.